


First Kiss

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 14 Year old Peeta, 14 year old Katniss, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Love/Hate Realtionship, Rivarly, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He narrowed the space between us even closer and grabbed my arm, a shiver ran up my spine, "prove it, kiss me." he said mockingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think remember I'm only 14 :)

I frowned as I watched the chestnut brown leaves fall to the ground. It was extremely cold and I pulled my jacket tighter around me to suit, pushing my hair from my face. I kept walking silently stepping on the occasional branch or twig.  
"What're you doing out here?" I heard a crisp arrogant voice say from behind me.  
"Peeta..." I muttered turning around, to see him.  
He smiled mischeviously at me and ran his fingers through his golden brown curls, that were close cropped to his face, his eyes were a beautiful greenish blue and his skin was the perfect shade of brown. He must have tanned all summer I thought bitterly. He grinned now, bringing me back to reality. I stared up at him defiantly I was fairly tall for my age and Peeta wasn't much taller maybe an inch or two but I still had to stare up at him.  
"That's none a your business..." I told him sharply narrowing my eyes at him. I watched him close the space between us.  
"Oh really?" he asked so close to me, that I stepped back.  
"Just go away-" I started to say but he cut me off.  
"I've done something you've never done yet," he paused and smirked, "and probably will never do with a face like that," he added wickedly.  
Charming-  
I swallowed not ever wanting to be out done, "really what? You didn't get back on that horse and ride it off a cliff?" I asked sarcastically , Peeta always seemed to bring out the worst in me.  
He just smiled triumphantly crossing his arms over his chest.  
"well go on then- I haven't got all day!" I snapped, the suspense was killing me and I had to pick up Prim from school.  
"I've been kissed." he said cockily "...and you haven't and you're probably a bad kisser anyways" he added off handedly.  
I rolled my glossy brown eyes, 'I've been kissed." I lied smoothly playing with a button on my jacket.  
He narrowed the space between us even closer, "prove it, kiss me." He demanded almost mockingly.  
I clenched my fist angrily at his tone of voice he thought I'd chicken out, I turned his face to mine and pressed a firm kiss to his lips.  
They were surprisingly soft and before I knew it he was kissing me back. I pulled back quickly, 'I'll have you know, Peeta that anything you can do- I can do it better." and with that I turned and kept walking


End file.
